


Mikey to the rescue

by Mufffy



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: A lot of pills, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, I wanted to end it with him dying but my sad butt had to make it happy, Lots of Crying, M/M, Michael's Jacket, Overdosing, Texting, a little blood, attempt of suicide, emphasis on attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 16:01:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12062331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mufffy/pseuds/Mufffy
Summary: Jeremy tries to over dose and Michael saves himIt's pretty boring tbh,, and really sad





	Mikey to the rescue

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to call it "Mikey to the rescue" tbh  
> Note after 10 minutes: fuck it, i titled it that  
> I wrote this all through out the school day because i was having a serious bad day, but enjoy :")

Mikey 4:12 PM > You doing ok?? You haven’t been at school in three days  
Mikey 4:14 PM > Not that I blame you heh

Mikey 5:29 PM > Miah?  
Mikey 5:30 PM > You there,, heere? Haha

Mikey 7:23 PM > Jer bear,,?

Jeremy 11:24 PM > Yeah man?  
Mikey 11:24 PM > Oh my god thank god you’re okay

Jeremy was standing in the mirror of his bathroom, staring down at his phone. He glanced back at the mirror before looking down at the glass of water and a bottle of pills he’d been fumbling with for the past hours trying to work up some courage

Jeremy 11:27 PM > Course I am  
Jeremy 11:29 PM > Sorry I haven’t texted or anything, Just haven’t been up to the weather today so I thought staying home would help

Mikey 11:30 PM > Aw.. I know it’s like, super late and all  
Mikey 11:31 PM > But I can come over if you need

Jeremy 11:33 PM > No  
Jeremy 11:34 PM > I’m fine  
Jeremy 11:34 PM > You don’t have to take the time out of your day to see me

Jeremy swallowed, holding his phone in his left hand, fumbling to text as he tried to open the small bottle with his dominant hand. Priority over Friends the squip had told him sometime before it vanished. It was gone now, couldn’t hurt Jeremy or anyone else.

You’re wrong  
something says in his head, immediately pushing the thought away as he finally got the bottle open, starting to shake now. He didn’t really want to but he needed sleep, he couldn’t think and he didn’t want to live through that. Or live at all

Mikey 11:37 PM > It’s nearly 12 now, and its Friday so it’s not like I have to sleep

Jeremy 11:38 PM > Well I’m about to head to bed soon

Jeremy smiled at his phone, seeing that his friend cared. Just about the only person who cared, but he still put his phone down, pouring a a hand full of pain killers into his sweaty palm. He didn’t want to do it, but life was hard

Mikey 11:40 PM > Well.. Good night I guess  
Mikey 11:41 PM > I’ll come by tomorrow to hang out !!  
Mikey 11:41 PM > Anyways, night Miah, Love you !!

And with that he took the pills, swallowing maybe six at first, coughing and covering his mouth as he forced more into his throat, trying not to think of how badly it burned, taking a sip and waited his mouth.

He looked at his phone before breaking into tears, shockingly picking it up while still taking the pills in his other hand

Jeremy 11:43 PM > I won’t be here tomorrow

He put his phone down, face down this time so he wouldn’t be tempted as he shoved more into his mouth, tipping his head back to try and swallow more, nearly gagging at the force being thrown in the back of his throat, coughing horrendously as he threw up a few pills, immediately swallowing them again as he gasped for breathe

He looked down at his phone as it buzzed, putting a shaky hand on it before taking a deep breathe and picking it up

Mikey 11:44 PM > Where are you going?  
Mikey 11:45 PM > It’s alright though, we can hang out next week if you want

Jeremy stared at it trying to think of an excuse as his stomach suddenly felt twisted from the pills and being nervous

Jeremy 11:48 PM > our of onto is al

He face palmed, shaky hands and auto correct wasn’t in his favor while he took a small handful more of pills

Mikey 11:51 PM > Jer?? Are you drinking?  
Mikey 11:52 PM > I should come over

He panicked and quickly took a sip of water to wash down the pills, coughing as his throat rejected them, re-swallowing them to keep them down for good this time

Jeremy 11:54 PM > No no no I’m fine

Mikey 11:55 PM > Im worried, You weren’t making any sense  
Mikey 11:56 PM > Im coming over now

Jeremy 11:57 PM > Michael no  
Jeremy 11:57 PM > Im just nervous and shaky

Jeremy looked in the mirror, putting his phone down again. He took the bottle and took one, laying it on his tongue and watched himself swallowing it, trying to buy time at this point. He wanted to talk to Michael and explain more but he’d also wished he’d never texted back in the first place. He jumped as the phone buzzed, dropping some pills in the sink and on the ground, watching them scatter and bounce as he slowly picked up the phone, kneeling on the ground to swallow the rest in his hand

Mikey 11:58 PM > Why are you nervous?? Is something going on? Jeremy please just talk to me..  
Mikey 11:59 PM > I won’t judge you on anything, I swear

Jeremy stared at the phone, his hands shaking rapidly as he nearly dropped the phone, putting the bottle down to text more properly

Jeremy 12:01 AM > Im doing things

Mikey 12:02 AM > Jeremiah you better start talking before I come over there

Jeremy stared at his text and smiled lightly, taking another two pills as he swallowed them, feeling them sink in his stomach. He’d be dead in a few minutes anyways so whats the point? Why not just confess

Jeremy 12:04 AM > You asked where I was going to be tomorrow, right?

Mikey 12:05 AM > Yeah, Now please start talking

Jeremy 12:05 AM > I’ll be dead

Jeremy stared at his phone screen, leaning back onto the cool edge of the tub as he took the bottle, putting it to his mouth as if it were a glass of water to drink. He took a few more before coughing them up, trying to keep them down, lightly patting his chest completely ignoring the spam texts he was getting as he took a deep breathe to calm his body. He was shaking but he picked up the phone, still smiling

Mikey 12:05 AM > What..  
Mikey 12:05 AM > Jeremy no  
Mikey 12:06 AM > Im coming over right now, stop everything you’re doing  
Mikey 12:06 AM > Just take deep breathes and hold still  
Mikey 12:07 AM > Im on my way right now  
Mikey 12:07 AM > Don’t do anything you’ll regret

Jeremy 12:09 AM > They’re pain killers

He decided to just confess everything, right here and now. There’d be no point in keeping things secret, it’d all be out soon and he knew Michael would only find him dead and surrounded by his pills. His mess, his life being thrown away and these pills he thought would save him

Mikey 12:10 AM > Oh man  
Mikey 12:10 AM > Don’t tell me that man, just hold still  
Mikey 12:11 AM > Stop taking them and just stay there  
Mikey 12:11 Am > I know you’re upset but just throw them across the room, get them away from you okay?

So he did, he looked at the nearly empty bottle and suddenly felt angry. He clutched them in his hand, throwing them hard against the door with a loud smack, scattering the remainder of the pills across the floor. He then built guilty, knowing his selfish actions would ruin other’s lives, Would make others sad and poor Michael.. What would this do to Michael

Jeremy 12:14 AM > That just made a mess  
Jeremy 12:14 AM > But I guess it was nice

Mikey 12:15 AM > There you go Jer  
Mikey 12:15 AM > Do you know what Ipecac syrup is?  
Mikey 12:16 AM > if you find that, take some

Jeremy looked at his phone, slightly confused before standing up, holding his stomach tightly as his stomach tried to reject the pills again, finally giving in to throwing a few up, looking at them on the floor before swallowing and wiping his mouth

He balanced himself, opening the cabinet again to look at things, finding his vision blurry and his stomach aching from anxiety and pills

Jeremy 12:17 AM > I can’t see anything??

Mikey 12:18 AM > Thats alright  
Mikey 12:18 AM > Im gonna come inside now okay?

Jeremy 12:19 AM > Michael just leave

Mikey 12:20 AM > You’re my best friend  
Mikey 12:20 AM > You’ll regret it in the long run, please let me just help you

Jeremy stared at the words that Michael has typed, picking up a pill before dropping it as his phone rang, the words “Mikey” appearing on the screen, hesitating before picking the phone up, letting it vibrate in his hands before taking a deep breathe, picking it up

“Mikey..?” He swallowed, his voice dry and slightly scared

“J-Jeremy- Oh thank god” his voice was worried, yet gentle for Jeremy’s sake “I already called an ambulance and gave them the address, T-they’re on their way-“

Jeremy heard a thud from the upstairs, looking back down as his hands slowly went numb, unable to feel them shaking “Did you just fall..?” He whispered, trying to fall asleep to pass already. It would be soon anyways

“No- Maybe” Michael coughed lightly as he stood and foot steps echoed lightly as doors opened and a few heard going down some stairs

Jeremy couldn’t help but giggle, curling his legs up to his stomach a little, starting cough as he gagged up another pill, spitting this one out

Michael’s voice was slightly cheering “I heard that laugh” he sounded happy but he was still frowning as he slowly opened the door to the bathroom, staring at his near death best friend

“Mikey-“ His voice came through the phone being held close to his ear

“Don’t” Michael stopped him, throwing his phone back as he sat next to Jeremy, hugging him close “You’re gonna be okay, Everything is gone be okay.. I promise” his voice was shaky from crying as he lightly rubbing Jeremy’s back

“Mike” Michael cut him off again by putting a finger up to Jeremy’s mouth, whispering “Don’t talk, it uses the energy you need to stay awake” he swallowed, feeling how cold Jeremy was before sitting up “God.. Why would you do this?”

Jeremy looked down, at his knees where the tears had seeped through his skinny jeans, leaning on Michael as his breathe slowed

“J-Jeremy-“ His voice broke, crying freely now as he held Jeremy’s head up “No, Jerm No! W-wait-“

“I’m here-“ He barely opened his eyes, whispering “Im here.. Don’t worry Mikey” He smiled, coughing again before coughing a few pills into his hand as well as with a small puddle of blood, letting it drip onto the floor as if it it were normal, suddenly coming back to reality as he looked up at Michael entirely terrified

“Thank..” Michael started before watching his blood, a small knot forming in Michael’s stomach as he stood up, looking through the cabinet “S-stay calm okay?” Michael forced himself to stay calm himself, always thinking of Jeremy’s sake over his own

Jeremy looked up, trying to focus his vision enough to see what he was doing “What are you-“ He stopped, holding a hand over his mouth as he threw up again, immediately swallowing them again “Why are you even here..” He mumbled, looking at Michael’s leg before reaching to grip the loose fabric, his hands still cold

Michael flinches but would never pull away from him, looking down at him “Because I’m your best friend..” He felt a knot in his stomach as Michael’s words hit him “And i love you, and i wouldn’t ever let anything happen to you.. From now on you’re staying with me, and sleeping at night”

“Michael.. Im going to die” he mumbled, watching as Michael crouched next to him

He had to smile, feeling his heart drop “N-no.. You’re not, Im going to help you, and you’re gonna be okay- and everything is gonna be okay..” he nodded “Right?”

Jeremy stared him before looking at a small bottle in Michael’s hand “..Yeah” He was unaware of what he was saying at this point, his hand moving to grip Michael’s sweatshirt sleeve before closing his eyes

“Jer- Jeremy! No wait- You can’t fall asleep right now, Please!” he attempted, Jeremy’s vision suddenly failing as he heard a slight ringing in his ear, his whole body going numb “I need you!” was the last thing Jeremy would’ve ever hear Michael say if he hadn’t come over

_________________________________________________________

Jeremy only wake up in a hospital, looking around completely confused before looking down at his side, his face in awe of his best friend, sleeping at his bed side, his hands hanging on to Jeremy’s left hand, that was connected to wires for, dear life

He smiled sadly, his eyes still burning before realizing Michael had been crying too. He watched him for a long second, his slow breathing, the way his fingers never moved away from his hand

He looked down at Michael’s jacket on his lap, lightly touching the fabric before moving his right arm to put it on, letting it rest on his shoulder before slowly taking his hand away to fully put it on, giving his hand back to Michael who immediately took it back, holding it tighter.

Jeremy smiled, petting Michael’s hair before looking at the time

6:12 AM flashed on the monitor as his stomach sank, suddenly aching as he placed a hand on his stomach, frowning at the fact his stomach was empty

“Well buddy.. Everything did work out okay” he whispered, leaning back slightly as he closed his eyes, knowing this time he would wake up to a smiling Michael.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sorry  
> This made me cry so its your tuRN UGH


End file.
